


Snow White is really The Bigger Badder Wolf and Bigby is Okay With That by Dandybear [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pregnancy, Werewolf Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Snow White is really The Bigger Badder Wolf and Bigby is Okay With That by DandybearA bunch of one-shots/related relationship fluff between Bigby and Snow, because I think Willingham didn't do them justice.Influenced and inspired by Wolf Children Ame to Yuki.





	Snow White is really The Bigger Badder Wolf and Bigby is Okay With That by Dandybear [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow White is really The Bigger Badder Wolf and Bigby is Okay With That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559489) by [Dandybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Snow%20White%20is%20really%20The%20Bigger%20Badder%20Wolf%20and%20Bigby%20is%20Okay%20With%20That%20by%20Dandybear.mp3)

**Fic** : [ Snow White is really The Bigger Badder Wolf and Bigby is Okay With That by Dandybear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559489?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** : 0:35:01  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Snow%20White%20is%20really%20The%20Bigger%20Badder%20Wolf%20and%20Bigby%20is%20Okay%20With%20That%20by%20Dandybear.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
